Memories of a Phantom
by merethebear
Summary: Casey uncovers the true past of Derek and what made him what he is today. And Derek has found that lately when ever he is around her his true side shows. Will Casey like the real Derek better than this fake one? What will happen if it changes him for good
1. Musical Night

Derek's POV

"DEREK" came the voice that never stopped yelling. Casey McDonald.

Derek was getting tired of have to deal with all of her fits but it came with the job, after all he did cause about 99 of her problems. He silently smirked to himself. Derek turned the corner and popped his head in the kitchen. "Yeah?" he said already knowing why she was angry. "Did you eat the last of the cereal?" she asked trying to keep her temper. Derek could see that one little snappy comment and she would break. "Well look at that," he began, " it looks as thought I have. Why did you want some?" She glared at him and he simply smirked back. He turned and headed for the car. "Come on space Case we don't want to be late to school now do we?" he said mocking her.

Once at school they headed their opposite ways. The secret still hadn't gotten out that they were step-siblings. But if someone did find out it wouldn't matter. The only time they interacted at school was in English the only class they had in common. And they didn't even sit next to each other there. No, the only time Derek picked on Casey was at home. There he could pick on her one on one, there it could be more personal, more painful, and the chicks wouldn't think he was a total jerk because they would never see. Derek liked to think of it as a win-win situation.

Casey's POV

As Casey reached her locker she was trying to remember what she needed. _What's today? Ah B day meaning: Ancient History, Geometry 2, Elective and then English . _English was Casey's favorite class. The only thing wrong with it was Derek is in her class. Luckily they didn't sit next to each other and sometimes she forgot he was even there. "Hey Casey!" Casey turned in the direction of the voice. "Hey Emily" "So I was thinking" Emily began " that tonight you could come over and we could have a movie marathon all night!" " Um well…" Casey replied. " Come on Casey if Friday. Its not like we have school tomorrow anyways." True she was right and Casey couldn't remember the last time she stayed up all night for anything other than school. "Fine" Casey agreed " But I get to chose the theme… We could do musical night and only watch movies that are musicals or…." Casey started to making the schedule in her head so that she and Emily could get as many movies in as possible. I mean how often to people get to just sit around and watch movies when there are so many books to read and places to go.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Casey was so excited she already had all the movies in order. First: The Sound of Music. Duh, that was a classic. Second: The King and I. One of her favorites. Third: Annie. The little red head was so cute. And finally The Phantom of the Opera. No musical night would be complete without it and it brought tears to her eyes every time. Casey was about to burst. She could hardly wait to tell Emily what they would be watching. The dismissal bell rang and brought her back to reality. She grabbed her books and hurried of to the car to find Derek already waiting there.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked. "English just got out and I didn't stop to talk to anyone." "I have my ways." he said implying that he skipped English. Casey didn't even notice. Normally she would go in to a huge explanation on why staying in school and doing work was so important but she was so happy about to night that she just forgot.

Casey was looking around the living room. "Has anyone seen The Phantom of the Opera lying around anywhere?" This was the key movie without it, it would not be musical night it would just be people running around singing randomly night. " The Phantom of the Opera? Why would a ghost want to haunt people that sing to loudly? " Derek said coming up behind her. "I mean if I were a phantom I would totally go for some place like the girls locker room… Although I wouldn't haunt it" he sat on his chair looking as though he was thinking seriously about killing himself just to haunt the girls locker room. "Anyway," he said snapping out of his little thought " I can't say I have." Casey signed angry. _He could be such a sexist pig sometimes. _She thought as she turned to leave. "Mom do you know where The Phantom of the Opera is? I can't find it in the DVD holder." she asked as she entered the kitchen. "Um no, I don't think I have seen it in awhile come to think of it." "Okay well then I guess I will go check upstairs again. Thanks" She ran upstairs and was going to her room. When she saw that Derek had left his door open. Open doors had always bothered Casey so as she went to close it she saw the movie sitting on top of Derek's computer. "_How odd " _she thought "_Why would Derek have this movie in his room?" _Well it didn't matter she was just glad she found it so that they would have a complete musical night. Casey ran back down stairs announcing that she had found it and that she was going to Emily's house.

She grabbed the other movies and headed for the door, when the doorbell rang. Casey turned the knob to find Emily standing there. "Hey Em, I was just about to head over there. What's up?" "Well I was wandering if we could have movie night over here tonight." "Um sure why?" "Well my parents are dinner with his boss tonight and their coming to our house, and my father was freaking out and everything has to be right and …." "Okay, Emily. I get it." Emily gave a faint smile "So would that be okay?" "Yea sure, as long as I get to pick the movies and there's lots of popcorn!" Casey turned around "Derek! You aren't invited!" She would not let her step-brother ruin this plan. "Not invited to something in my own house, that hurts Casey, that hurts deep." he said as he held his chest and hung his head. Casey decied to play his game. "Sure you can stay. The theme is musical night and we are going to watch: The Sound of Music, The King and I , Annie, and The Phantom of the Opera" she said with a small grin. "You know now that I think about it I've watched a lot of T.V. today I think I'll just go up on the computer instead." he turned and bolted up the stairs " Suit yourself" she smirked to herself and turned to Emily. "So you ready to start?" "Yup, but first we have to promise each other not to fall asleep."


	2. Hiding Something?

Casey POV

Casey popped in the fourth movie. Where had the time gone? She looked at the clock. 3:21 a.m.

" _Wow time really dose fly when your having fun!" _She thought, then she looked over at Emily. Emily was lying next to her past out. Casey felt bad about keeping her up, after all Emily didn't love classic musicals like Casey.

She must have dozed off but she was suddenly awaken by a movement next to her. She looked down. No, Emily was still lying there in the same position as before. She looked around the room and found Derek sitting in his chair, intensely watching the screen. "What are you doing?" she yelled/whispered at him. "What me? Oh um I came down here to get something to eat." he said quickly standing up and headed to the kitchen. "So why were you sitting in your chair watching the movie like…" she trailed of remember how she had found it in his room. "Oh, I just saw how hott the chick was and decided I should watch you know because I mean did you see that dress?" Casey just rolled her eyes. " I don't think that's why your really in here," she paused coming closer to him. " I found that movie in your room." "What ?!" he replied a little to quickly "I have never even heard of that movie let alone bring it in my room." " What are you trying to hide?" she asked. Casey saw a brief look of shocked and hurt on Derek's face but it quickly disappeared. "What do you mean 'What am I trying to hide' Do you think I, Derek Venturi, would have anything to hide?" Casey just stood there with a shocked look, then slowly shook her head. "Damn right I don't." and with that he turned to leave. Derek ran up the stairs. Quite enough not to wake anyone, but loud enough for Casey to hear that she had really struck a nerve. "What are you trying to hide?" she asked again but this time to herself.

Derek POV

"_Damn her, Damn that movie." _he thought _. _He needed to be more careful around Casey. And how had she found that movie, she better not have gone digging around my room again. _" If she came in here" _He quickly ran over to his secret drawer which wasn't so secret but it held all of his favorite things, or should he say his old favorite things. He hadn't looked at this stuff in ages. But when the McDonald family moved in he found it harder and harder to hide his past. _"Casey reminds me of it so much. Ug! No!" _He wouldn't let himself think of her or of his past. _"That's gone now. This is the new Derek. The better Derek." _He slammed the drawer shut and heard the things inside rattle around.

He sat down on his bed head in his hands. _" Why had I gone down there? Why dose she have such an effect on me?" _The only reason Derek picked on Casey was cuz other wise he was scared he might let his old self sneak up. When ever he was around Casey he forgot how he had trained himself to NOT act that way ever again. And the reason he didn't pick on her at school wasn't really cuz of the chicks, although they were part of if. It was because around his new friends he found it easier to behave and act like his new self. It took him a whole summer to change himself and that following year he struggled but he remember what would happen to him if he went back. Now it was so normal to act this way that he didn't even have to think about it.

He looked at the clock 4:12_."Crap I have to get to sleep now or I won't even awake up tomorrow" _

There it was his old side butting its ugly head where it shouldn't be. _" No, You know what? I think I'll stay up all night just so I _can_ sleep all day tomorrow. Now what can I do for about 4 more hours?" _He looked around . And found a Victoria Secret's magazine. _"Well I could always…." _he thought as he grabbed the magazine and locked the door.

Casey POV

Casey just knew Derek was hiding something. But what was it? She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even see her favorite part in the movie. The Masquerade seen where even one wears a mask and know one knows who each other are. _"I mean why would Derek lie about having this movie in his room?" _she quickly answered her own question _"Duh, because he want to keep up his manly image. But why was he trying to prove he was manly to me?" _she thought. She was the one who saw him tuck in Marti every night. And she could hear him crying loudly after Kendra broke up with him. Now that Casey thought about it, lately Derek had almost lost his mean side._ "No, wait, what am I thinking? He is still mean. Well he's only mean to me. He hasn't picked on Edwin or made a rude comment to Lizzie in a long time. Is Derek going soft? No, he couldn't be, or maybe, maybe that's what Derek was trying to hide!" _"Aha!" she said a little to loud. "What happened? What time is it?" Emily asked just waking up. "Oh, Em I'm sorry I didn't meant to wake you up." "Its ok Case." she paused "How long have I been out?"

"Awhile" Casey laughed "But its okay I'm more than willing to start this movie over if you want!" Emily groaned "No, really its okay. I can just try and catch up from here."

Derek's POV

12:46 P.M. The next day.

_Bang Bang Bang. "_Derek Wake Up!" "_Ug leave me alone" _Derek thought as he pulled the pillow over his head. _BANG BANG BANG! _"DEREK WAKE UP! I need the keys to the car and there in your room. Now, unlock the door!" Casey yelled. Derek could almost feel her anger though the door. "UG fine!" Derek yelled back at her. He got out of bed completely forgetting that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Here!" he unlocked the door and threw the keys at Casey. "Now could you leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep!" "Uhm. I can see that." Casey replied, check turning red and she quickly turned around and walked away, grabbing the keys in one swift motion. _"What was that about," _he thought. He went to lay back down and saw exactly why Casey's checks turned red. Because Derek's checks were turning the same color. Derek had an erection,and a big one at that.

How in the world had he not noticed it when he was getting up? Oh yea now he remember. He was rudely away from a amazing dream. But right as he mentioned the dream the person he was dreaming about vanished from his mind. Now he couldn't remember the dream at all. All he remember was it was a good dream, a very good dream.

He smirked to himself and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.


	3. Looking for what He's Hiding

Casey POV

Casey runs down stairs trying to get that image out of her head. Sure, Derek did have a nice body but seeing him like that! She had never thought of her step-brother like that _" And I won't think of him like that ever again!" _she thought and a shiver went thought her spine and the image flashed in her mind again. "_Dang it! Now that was the last time that I will think of him like that" _She silently laughed to herself and then realized it wasn't a laughing matter.

She found a note on the table that read

"Casey and Derek, family went out to see the new Kung Fu Panda. Looks cute and the kids wanted to see it and we figured ya'll had plans. Then we need to get Marti some new shoes, her other ones got covered in mud. We will be back by around 4:00 or 4:30. George didn't check to see how long the movie was. Anyway love you, Mom."

Well good thing she was going out to eat with Emily at Smelly Nelly's because she didn't want to stay home with Derek all day. That reminded her, she made a mental note_: Sneak in to Derek's room next available chance to find out what he is hiding. _She knew it was wrong but she wanted the answers as to why he has been acting so strangely and why he had that movie in his room.

When Casey get to Smelly Nelly's she orders her usual, and sits down to wait for Emily. She looked around for Sally but couldn't find her anywhere.

"_Maybe she has today off." _she thought "_I haven't seen Sally in a long time. Come to think of it every time I come in here she isn't working."_

As her waiter brought her tea she asked him. "Does Sally still work here?"

" Um, no. She got fired last week." he replied.

"Do you know why?" she asked not believing Derek didn't tell her.

"Um, she was caught kissing another employee." "Derek Venturi?" she asked knowing the answer all to well.

"Yea, he would have been fired to but you know…" "Yea, he's Derek Venturi, everyone likes him." she replied with a sigh.

"Will he ever learn?" she said more to herself but the waiter heard. " I don't know, but he must practice or something, cuz no one is born that lucky." he said as he turned to go help another costumer. The words kept ringing in her ears _"I don't know, but he must practice or something, cuz no one is born that lucky." _

"CASEY!!" she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Oh sorry," she looked at the face. "I must have zoned out."

Yeah, you think?" Emily said shaking her head.

They talked a little while but then Emily got a call from her mom saying that she has to come home and baby sit Demi.

"Well okay I'll see you later. I think I'll just stay here for a little while." Casey said.

"Okay, well see you Monday." Emily replied as she headed for the door.

Casey looked at her watch 2:30. She better get home soon, she still has to finish that paper that's due in English class next week. She thought to herself about how she was going to start and then remember Derek had skipped yesterday English class. So he probably didn't know anything about it. She was thinking about not telling him about it but figured she better considering if she didn't she would get in trouble from her parents. I mean Derek's grades were already bad enough.

When Casey got home she came in though the back door. She saw Derek sitting in his chair eating chips and watching T.V. She paused and looked at the screen. As she got closer she could tell that it wasn't a sport nor did it have any pretty girl in it. Now that she looked at it, it looked like a, Bang!

Casey tripped over a chair in the kitchen and she landed on the ground with the chair on top of her.

"Look everyone, Kultzilla is back from the dead!" Derek said even thought no one else was around to laugh. He was laughing a little to hard. Casey looked back at the T.V. and Derek's favorite hockey team was on the screen. _"Strange, I could have sworn that wasn't what was on just a second ago." _Maybe she was just imaging things. She was known for that. But maybe she did see what she thinks she saw. That would mean Derek was sensitive and Derek Venturi was far from that. She giggled at the thought "_Derek sensitive", _she laughed again. When she came out of her day dream she found Derek looking at her like she was half retarded.

"Well glad that's over. Now can I have the keys to car. I have a date in an hour." he asked holding his hand out but not even looking at her.

" How do you know I don't need them?" she asked.

He just laughed and turned his head to her shaking it "Casey Casey Casey, It Saturday night." "Exactly so I might need the keys."

"Casey for the past two years the only place you go on Saturday night is to your room where you can study." Oh! That was it she wasn't telling him about that English paper due Thursday. Then another thought occurred to her _"How did he know what I did on Saturday nights?" _Well come to think of it every one knew her schedule. But still he was never home on Saturdays how dose he know she didn't leave after him.

" Just give me the keys." he said putting his hand back out, face to the T.V. again. She was going to open her mouth again. She hated being so predictable. But she just gave him the keys again ran up stairs.

"Thanks" he said but it was to quite for anyone to hear. Anyway even if he had said it louder Casey was to mad to hear it.

Casey got to her room and locked the door. She sat down on her bed and looked at her computer. She really needed to get started on her paper, but then she got a plan. She would sneak in to Derek's room when he left for his date. I mean he had three things working against him. 1.She found the Phantom of the Opera in his room. It could have just been dropped in there on accident but when Casey found him watching it, while Emily and Casey where in the same room, that confirmed that it wasn't an accident. That was number 2. And number 3, just a few minutes ago she found him watching what looked to be a soap opera? Casey didn't even watch soap operas but that's what it looked like he was watching on the screen.

She started working on her English project. Then she heard Derek close his door and run down the stairs. She looked out the window and watched him walk to his car and saw him pull of down the street. "_Perfect!" _she silently got up and went across the room. She felt so sneaky, even though no one was home she tiptoed across the hall to his room. When she got to his room she closed the door and started looking every place she could thing of that you would hide something. She looked under the bed, under the mattress, on the top shelf of his closet (which smelt horrible by the way). "_Maybe he isn't hiding anything." _she thought. She looked thought his drawers just in case. She was almost about to give up when she opened a drawer with things that looked like they belonged to her but they weren't hers. She was about to start looking thought it when she heard someone coming.

She memorized which drawer it was, of course she would come back later. And then headed for Derek's door. She turned the knob and ran straight in to Derek.

Derek POV

Derek ran down stairs and jumped in the car. He hadn't even bother to tell Casey bye. As he went to the car he tried to remember what his dates name was. " Tiffany, Rebecca?" he said aloud. "No, I think it started with a K? Katie?" _" Yes, that was it!" _he thought to himself. He really didn't even remember how he met this girl just found a number in the pocket of his jeans. The number looked as thought it had been washed but he figured the girl wouldn't care that he hadn't called her back soon. I mean he was Derek Venturi. To get a call from him meant you were really lucky. He smirked to himself.

About 5 blocks away he realize he had left his wallet. He turned around to go back to the house. He hopped out of the car and unlocked the door. He ran up the steps and almost missed the top one. Grabbing hold if the banister to catch his fall. He looked around, Casey must still be in her room. "_Good thing or I would never live that down." _he thought. He was about to reach his door when he bumped in to Casey coming out of his room. "_Wait, Casey coming out of my room!!"_


	4. The Plans

**I have no idea why somethings are underlined. Maybe it wont come out that way. lol**

Mixture of both POV (can you do that?)

"CASEY! What were you doing in my room?" He could not believe this. This was at least the second time she had gone searching around in his room. First for the movie, and now for unknown reasons.

"You cant just go into peoples rooms with out asking!" he yelled at her.

"Why not, you do it all the time." she yelled back at him. She did feel bad about going into his room, even if he went in to hers all the time. But she had to find out.

"After all, if you don't have anything to hide, Derek, then why does it matter?" she smirked. He paused. "_Crap_." he thought. "Oh, come on Casey everyone has something to hide." he heard the words but didn't realize they were coming from his mouth.

"So you admit it then, you have something to hid."

"Well, like I just said everyone does so its really not that big of deal. And don't try and change the subject, you shouldn't be in my room."

"Who's the one changing to subject now." she said.

"Whatever." was all he replied as he walked in his room and locked the door. Popping his head back he said. "If you ever come in my room again…" he couldn't finish the sentence because his phone rang. He slammed the door shut and answered it.

Casey POV

"Hello" his tone was anger, more angry than Casey had heard in a longtime.

"Oh hey Kate." His voice lightened but not by much Casey could still feel the heat coming from the other side of the door.

"That's what I said, Katie." Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Um, yea I cant go out to night I just got grounded."

"I know I said my parents were out but they just got home and I got yelled at."

"What for? Umm.." Casey could hear the anxiousness in his voice and she just laughed. 

"Well Casey ,my step-sister, fell down the stairs and broke the plates I was holding and then told my parents I had pushed her."

"Yea, I know my step-sister is horrible,"

"I'll be okay.""No its fine really." his voice getting a little annoyed.

"Okay see you on Monday then. Bye Kell-Katie"

Casey heard the phone close and ran into her room. She was about to call Emily to ask if she wanted to do something tonight, when she heard the door open to her room.

"This discussion isn't over." Derek said coming in to her room blocking her from the exit.

"Wow, that's a big word." Casey said. Apparently Derek wasn't going to put up with her right now.

"You cant just come in to peoples room without asking." Was it just Casey or was he starting to sound like her?

"You just did." 

"No, I," Casey smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay I did but that was just because I was irate, I mean angry with you."

"Irate? Two big words in one conversation. I'm glad to see I have rubbed off on you."

"Whatever, just promise you won't go in my room again," Derek said.

"And?"

"And what?" Derek asked not know what she meant.

"And if I can't go in your room, you cant go in mine, unless told."

"Fine, I really could careless if I never went in your room again." Derek said trying to sound angry. 

"Okay, now out" Casey pointed to the door. Derek left the room and Casey heard him walk to his room. _"What was Derek's problem? Why did he care so much about me being in his room? What was in that drawer?" _the questions just kept poring out. _"Okay the way I look at it, I have two ways to find out about Derek, one lay low for a while then, sneak around when ever he isn't expecting it. Or I could get to be his, dare I even think this, be his friend? If I become his friend he will tell me everything. But I don't like Derek. Maybe, maybe I could do both." _Casey made her plans, and wrote out her strategy. If she was going to do this she could have no mistakes. And if she was going to do this she has to start now. She decided that tomorrow she would put her plan into action. But as for right now she was going to call Emily.

Derek POV

Derek looked through his drawer. Nothing was missing, good. Maybe that wasn't the reason she was in his room then. Maybe she didn't even know about his drawer. Maybe she didn't know about his past. The thought of her knowing made him shutter. But just to be safe, maybe I should ignore her. Something to keep from showing her. This may work.

Morning of the next day 

Derek POV

Waking up with only 15 minutes to spare was a hard thing to get used to. But by now Derek could do it in his sleep. In fact, usually in the morning he was still only half conscious. But this morning he was going to have to put all of his effort in to ignoring Casey. The mention of her name made him recall his dream last night. Derek hated to mention it, in fact he had never told a soul but he loves dreaming. Back to his dream, Casey was in it, they were talking but he couldn't remember about what. He turned of the memory. He had to remember to ignore her today. So thinking about her was not allowed. He walked out of his room and in to the bathroom. 

"Good Morning, Derek!" Casey said. "I'm done with the bathroom so here you can use it." 

He just went to the bathroom and closed the door. When he came down stairs he didn't find Casey yelling at him to hurry. He found Casey waiting by the door with out saying a word. Derek looked at her and she just smiled. He knew what she was up to. She had figured out his secret, but how?

* * *

**OK I know this took awhile. And if anybody has ideas for me tell me!Because i cant think of any. Please review. Thanks! **


End file.
